De l'avantage d'être mort
by Midwintertears
Summary: Un beau matin, Fred était de retour.


Auteur: Midwintertears

Titre: De l'avantage d'être mort

Genre: Drama, humour et romance

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, à l'exception de deux OC.

* * *

><p><strong>De l'avantage d'être mort<strong>

1. Soleil noir

D'accord, il était roux, d'accord, il avait une oreille en moins, et d'accord, il était en quelque sorte un artiste, si on considérait les farces et attrapes comme de l'art. Mais George Weasley n'était un peintre hollandais torturé. Il se doutait bien que Lee avait juste voulu faire de l'humour pour lui remonter le moral en lui envoyant toute une livraison de tournesols, mais George n'avait plus envie de rire depuis la mort de son frère.

La guerre était finie, et tous tentaient de s'en remettre comme ils le pouvaient, chacun avec son fardeau. Celui de George était de taille: un frère, jumeau qui plus est, avait perdu la vie. Désormais, il serait seul, désormais, il ne s'agirait plus de «Fred et George», les deux génies des blagues, tenanciers de la boutique _Weasley & Weasley_, fureur du Chemin de Traverse. Il s'agirait juste de George. George qui tentait tant bien que mal de continuer leur rêve, de faire vivre le magasin. Il se tenait dans l'arrière-boutique d'où il sortait désormais peu souvent pour accueillir un client avec joie et confettis. Il préférait de loin la solitude de la pièce confinée où il examinait les dernières inventions que Fred avaient couchées dans leur carnet d'idées.

—Jolis tournesols, dit une voix.

Angelina Johnson.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

—Ron m'a dit que tu étais là. Et que tu apprécierais de me voir.

Bien entendu qu'il appréciait. C'était Angelina, après tout. Mais il allait quand même engueuler Ron pour l'avoir autorisée à entrer alors qu'il ne voulait voir personne.

—D'où viennent toutes ces fleurs?

—De Lee. Il trouve amusant de me comparer à Vincent Van Gogh.

—Je vois que tu as engagé ton petit frère…

—Oui, il ne veut pas recommencer une année à Poudlard, mais avant d'entamer une formation d'Auror avec Harry, il me donne un coup de main. C'est très sympa, surtout que je serais seul maintenant que F…

Encore un peu et il prononçait son nom, ce qu'il évitait de faire depuis un temps, comme s'il avait peur de prononcer un mensonge, car désormais, Fred n'existait plus, et George pensait que ne plus le nommer l'aiderait à accepter son départ. Mais Fred était comme une partie amputée du corps de son jumeau qui ressentait encore le syndrome du membre fantôme.

Angelina souriait. Douce Angelina, si apaisante alors qu'elle était une véritable guerrière dès qu'elle montait sur son balai. C'était grâce au Quidditch qu'elle s'était rapprochée des jumeaux et de Lee, et il lui avait toujours semblé que tous trois étaient un peu amoureux d'elle. C'était avec Fred qu'elle était allée au Bal de Noël. Mais elle savait qui elle préférait.

—J'aime bien les tournesols, poursuivit-elle en caressant la tige d'un des végétaux avec son doigt, ce sont mes fleurs préférées, toujours à rechercher le soleil…Je suis venue pour voir comment tu vas.

—Pourquoi ?

—Parce que je m'inquiète.

—Hum…

Ils tournèrent la tête. Ron tombait peut-être mal.

—Désolé, se justifia-t-il, mais on a reçu ça.

Il désignait un paquet qu'il avait déjà ouvert.

—Je ne me rappelle pas que tu commandais aussi des produits…je pensais que tu inventais tout…

Ron s'était mis à toujours parler au singulier désormais, et à dire «tu» plutôt que «vous», ce qui lui faisait plutôt bizarre car il avait l'habitude de s'adresser à deux personnes, du temps de Fred.

—En effet, répondit George, ça doit être une erreur, je n'ai jamais commandé ce…qu'est-ce que c'est?

—Un lutin moche, dit Ron en sortant une figurine du colis.

Angelina fit une légère grimace. On aurait dit un gnome de jardin de couleur bleue, nanti de longs cheveux violets en pagaille et vêtu d'un costume rapiécé. George s'approcha de son cadet et lut l'inscription sur le paquet.

—_Adressez vos souhaits à Loki, et il les exaucera_.

—Lucky? plaisanta Ron, vous trouvez qu'il a de la chance? Moi, je dis que non, vu sa tronche…

—Sans doute un jouet attrape-couillon. Je ne sais pas qui nous a envoyé ça, dit George, mais je n'en veux pas, pose-le là.

2. Insomnie

Comme toutes les nuits, ses poings se refermaient sur les bords des draps et les serraient avec hargne. Comme chaque nuit depuis celle, fatale, où son frère avait disparu, il cauchemardait. Il revoyait en songe le château dont les moindres recoins s'illuminaient sous l'effet des sortilèges lancés autour d'eux, la bataille qui grondait, le monde qui faisait rage…il revoyait son visage livide que la vie avait quitté…il sentait les larmes qui roulaient tièdes sur ses joues, la douleur dans son cœur…puis, il voyait Fred reprendre vie pour lui dire «George, je suis mort, on ne se reverra plus!»

Et il se réveillait dans ses draps moites. La sueur perlait sur son front, il serrait les dents. Non, ce n'était pas juste, comment avait-on pu le prendre, lui, le _lui_ prendre? Certes, il avait plusieurs fois songé qu'une telle relation fusionnelle pouvait être malsaine, mais il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher:_ la vie sans Fred, c'était inconcevable, ce n'était pas une vie!_

Et George se prenait à espérer, à souhaiter, vraiment très fort, qu'on lui rende Fred. Bien sûr, une telle chose était impossible, on ne pouvait faire revivre un mort, ça avait été prouvé et reprouvé maintes fois, tous ceux qui avaient un jour voulu jouer avec ça l'avait regretté…et George était suffisamment intelligent pour le savoir.

Mais parfois la tentation était grande.

—Je veux que Fred revienne! lâcha-t-il à voix haute dans la noirceur de sa chambre.

Dans la pénombre, deux yeux violets se mirent à briller.

3. Appétit

George se réveilla et se releva pour être en position assise dans son lit. La couverture glissa et il sentit l'air frais du matin depuis la fenêtre entrouverte. Il s'étira, se frotta les yeux.

Et enfin, il daigna les ouvrir pour regarder devant lui.

—…

Il aurait bien eu envie de dire quelque chose, même une phrase incomplète, même un mot isolé, du style «Mais…» ou «Quoi?», ou même céder à la vulgarité et lâcher un «What the fuck?» —on lui aurait pardonné dans un moment pareil— mais le spectacle qu'il avait devant les yeux lui avait tout simplement coupé la chique.

Fred était là, assis en tailleur sur le lit, la peau d'une blancheur cadavérique, et il fixait son jumeau d'un air ingénu.

—J'ai cru que tu te ne te réveillerais jamais, soupira-t-il.

—Fred…

—Oui, c'est moi, et tu as fait la grasse mat', espèce de gros loir! Tu sais quelle heure il est?

Fred fronça les sourcils voyant que son frère ne semblait pas enregistrer ce qu'il disait.

—Il est l'heure, mon seigneur, l'heure de se lever! Non même pas, tu as dépassé l'heure, la boutique est déjà ouverte, et Ron y travaille tout seul…tout seul! Il va mettre le feu! Et puis, d'abord, depuis quand il travaille pour nous, Ronniekins? C'est une décision que tu as pris tout seul? Allez, le narcoleptique, maintenant tu sors de ce pieu et tu viens déguster le petit déjeuner que je nous ai préparé avec amour! Mais George, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ho! Mais reprends-toi, bon sang! Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? D'habitude tu me réponds, et puis je te réponds, et puis tu me réponds, et ainsi de suite…Mais là on dirait que je monologue, ce n'est pas normal! Allez, viens bouffer, je t'ai dessiné un bonhomme qui sourit avec des œufs et du bacon, peut-être que ça va te remettre les idées en place…

Fred sauta hors du lit et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. George cligna des yeux. Nooooon? Il avait rêvé? Il rêvait toujours?

Il prit conscience de la bonne odeur qui émanait de la cuisine et se décida à se lever. Fred l'attendait devant une table prête et chargée de victuailles.

—Bon appétit! annonça-t-il joyeusement avant d'enfourner un morceau de toast à la confiture dans sa bouche aux lèvres livides.

—Fred…tu es mort…

—Maaa non! Qu'est-che que tu racontes, moi che chuis mort?

—Tu es mort…pendant la bataille finale contre les Mangemorts…tu as été tué dans une explosion créée par Rockwood…

—M'en souviens p…

—Fred?

—Aaaargh!

—Fred!

Fred sembla être en train de s'étrangler, comme si le toast ne passait pas. George le regarda se débattre en ignorant totalement ce qu'il devait faire, jusqu'à ce que son jumeau ne tombe sur le sol, inerte.

Visiblement, Fred Weasley était mort une seconde fois, étouffé avec un toast à la confiture.

4. Nécrolepsie

George resta quelques instants coi, ignorant totalement quelle attitude à adopter. Si Fred avait du mal à digérer les toasts, lui avait du mal à digérer une renaissance suivie d'une remort. Par chance, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ron, lui permettant de se ressaisir.

Ron qui ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt sans rien dire. George leva les yeux vers lui.

—Je n'y comprends rien! lâcha-t-il.

—Mais qu'est-ce que…j'étais venu voir ce que tu fabriquais mais…mais…tu es allé le déterrer?

—Ron…j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais quand je me suis réveillé, il était là, et il vivait…enfin, je veux dire, il bougeait, et il parlait…

—Quoi?

—Et puis, là, il s'est étranglé en mangeant.

—Attends une minute, tu veux dire que c'est une espèce de zombie?

—Ouais, c'est ça, il doit être un zombie.

—Tu te fiches de moi?

—Non, pourquoi?

Ron envoya à son frère un drôle de regard, indiquant clairement qu'il avait du mal à le croire.

—Vous me faites toujours marcher, murmura le plus jeune, lui et toi, depuis tous petits, vous me faites gober des tas de trucs rien pour m'embêter…du coup, j'hésite à vous croire…

—Tu penses qu'on est juste en train de te faire une ultime blague? s'énerva George qui n'avait pas besoin de ça.

—Je ne sais pas…

Ron sembla réfléchir. George n'irait pas jusqu'à faire une farce de si mauvais goût, surtout qu'il était celui qui souffrait le plus de la mort de Fred.

—Bon…qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

—J'en sais fichtrement rien, répondit misérablement George, que veux-tu faire de lui? D'un mec mort deux fois?

Fred émit un hoquet. Ses deux frères sursautèrent.

—On dirait qu'il n'est pas tout à fait mort…

—Si, il l'est.

—Oui, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire…

—Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

—On devrait le soigner…

—Comment? Tu crois que ça marche sur les morts, la manœuvre d'Heimlich?

—On devrait l'amener voir un Médicomage, décréta George, on ferme exceptionnellement la boutique ce matin, et on va consulter...

Fred eut un nouveau soubresaut thoracique. Ron et George se précipitèrent sur lui, et avec le maximum de précautions, ils le soulevèrent du sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaient de la boutique par l'arrière. Au loin, on entendait tous les éclats de vie du Chemin de Traverse.

—Cette ruelle est déserte.

—Tant mieux, je ne suis pas sûr que deux mecs —dont un toujours en pyjama— transportant un cadavre, cela fasse bon genre.

—George, je pense à un truc.

—Quoi?

—Eh bien, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait le montrer à un Médicomage…pas à un Médicomage normal, en tous cas.

—C'est vrai qu'on aurait besoin d'un spécialiste, mais tu penses à qui?

—Je ne sais pas…l'autre jour, il y a une cliente qui m'a parlé d'un cabinet dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

—L'Allée des Embrumes? Ron, t'es malade?

—J'essaie d'aider! se défendit le benjamin.

—Soit, capitula George. C'est peut-être de la magie noire qui l'a ramené à la vie…

—C'est _forcément _de la magie noire, ramener des morts à la vie, c'est bien un truc de mage noir.

—Et effectivement, il faut peut-être demander à quelqu'un qui en connaît un rayon là-dedans…

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et hissèrent le troisième en position debout après l'avoir chargé d'un sortilège de désillusion. Ils le prirent chacun par un bras et tachèrent de marcher avec naturel, ce qui n'était pas aisé quand on devait traîner un macchabée avec soi.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent l'Allée des Embrumes, ils eurent l'impression que la luminosité diminuait, que l'air se viciait et que chaque personne qu'ils croisaient était particulièrement laide. L'allée malfamée avait un climat peu engageant.

—C'est où, ton bazar?

—Je ne sais pas, il faut regarder ou demander aux gens.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, comme si les pavés allaient se dérober sous leurs pieds, tout en lorgnant les enseignes, espérant en trouver une qui semblait indiquer qu'on pourrait y régler leur problème. Après le tristement célèbre _Barjow et Beurk_, ils virent une librairie consacrée aux arts sombres, des échoppes qui proposaient des produits répugnants, des étalages exposant des organes divers entourés de mouches, et autres sandwicheries spécialisées dans le rat en croûte. Malgré son écœurement, George ressentit une légère faim qui lui rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas petit-déjeuné.

—Je crois que c'est là, lui glissa Ron.

George regarda dans la direction indiquée. Une habitation à peine plus large que sa porte portait un simple panneau blanc mentionnant «Thanatomagie». Après avoir échangé un nouveau regard, ils frappèrent.

Une espèce d'épouvantail échevelé et maigre aux yeux trente fois soulignés d'eye-liner vint leur ouvrit. Ses prunelles marron s'illuminèrent en les reconnaissant.

—C'est elle, souffla Ron, la cliente dont je t'ai parlé…

—Bonjour, clama la jeune-fille.

—Euh, salut, bafouilla George, est-ce que vous vous y connaissez en problèmes de…euh…mort-vivant?

Elle émit un sourire qui fit ressortir ses pommettes.

—Ici vit un grand Thanatomage, répondit-elle, toutes les questions à propos de la mort ne peuvent être résolues, mais néanmoins, nous pourrons sans doute vous éclairer un peu…

Elle marqua une pose, les regarda chacun puis posa son regard entre eux deux, comme si elle voyait Fred malgré le charme posé sur celui-ci.

—Voulez-vous entrer? lâcha-t-elle en un souffle.

George et Ron décidèrent de la suivre dans son antre avec la démarche hésitante d'un jeune-homme allant pour la première fois dans une maison close. A l'intérieur, il flottait un parfum étrange, une sorte de mélange de naphtaline et de menthol.

—Professeur, nous avons des visiteurs!

—Amène-les moi!

—Venez, c'est par là, les guida l'étrange jeune-fille.

Le cabinet du Thanatomage n'était pas bien différent de celui d'un Médicomage classique, mis à part que la blancheur pharmaceutique avait été remplacée par un indigo mortuaire. Tout semblait néanmoins propre et dépouillé.

—Bonjour, dit une voix.

Une femme apparut. Elle était assez belle, avec des cheveux noirs coupés court, du noir à lèvres et des yeux d'un bleu électrique qui rappelait les lampes halogènes que les Moldus utilisaient pour tuer les moustiques. Mais elle faisait froid dans le dos.

—Je suis le Pr Cyan Cinnamon, continua-t-elle, et voici mon assistante Méthylène.

Elle désigna la jeune-fille pâlichonne-maigrichonne qui leur avait ouvert. Toutes deux portaient des blouses indigos comme d'autres en portaient des blanches.

—Vous…vous êtes une spécialiste de la mort? demanda George.

—Exactement, répondit Cinnamon, en quoi puis-je vous aider?

—Ah euh…vous permettez?

Les deux frères hissèrent Fred sur le lit du cabinet.

—_Finite Incantatem_, murmura Ron.

—C'est mon frère jumeau, dit George alors que Fred redevenait visible, il est mort lors de la Grande Bataille Finale à Poudlard, mais ce matin, il…

—Il était revenu?

—Oui. Nous l'avions enterré il y a quelques semaines, et voilà qu'il me rend visite dans mon appartement. Mais il semble s'être étranglé avec un toast…

—Oh, je vois. Laissez-moi faire.

Le Pr Cinnamon s'approcha de Fred et posa ses mains blanches sur son cou.

—Il a avalé de travers, c'est ça?

—Oui.

—C'est un coup classique, poursuivit-elle en commençant à masser la gorge du jeune-homme, ils n'ont pas encore conscience qu'ils sont morts, alors, ils reproduisent des gestes typiques des vivants sans se rendre compte que ça ne fonctionne plus…

La désinvolture avec laquelle elle parlait était étonnante, on aurait dit qu'elle croisait ce genre de cas tous les jours —ce qui n'était pas impossible, d'ailleurs. Tout à coup, le massage eut son effet et Fred se releva subitement, et suffoqua avant de recracher son toast mastiqué dans le décolleté de la «doctoresse».

—Pouah! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là? haleta-t-il.

Ron, qui voyait le décédé bouger pour la première fois, n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Et George avait toujours un peu de mal à s'habituer à l'effet.

—Fred…

—Tiens, Ron est là. Et tiens…je suis où? George, on est où?

—Bonjour, Fred, dit le Pr Cinnamon.

Il se tourna vers elle et sembla seulement prendre conscience d'être assis sur un lit dans un cabinet de médecin.

—Salut…qui êtes-vous?

—Cyan Cinnamon, et vous êtes mort, susurra-t-elle avec malice.

—Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? C'est n'importe quoi! Je ne suis pas mort!

—Je suis désolée, c'est la vérité. Vous êtes mort mais vous êtes dans un état appelé «nécrolepsie», qui donne l'illusion de la vie.

—Comment?

Elle plongea sa main dans son décolleté pour en retirer le toast et le montra à l'assemblée.

—Regardez.

—Euh…sans façon, le vomi, c'est pas mon truc, protesta George alors que Ron grimaçait.

—Ce n'est pas techniquement du vomi, ses systèmes nerveux vagal et entérique sont inactifs…regardez, pas de salive, pas de suc, juste des coups de dents, car la mastication était réfléchie puisqu'il avait _décidé_ de manger. Mais tout le reste est mort et inutilisable, plus de sécrétions, plus de péristaltisme, il peut déchiqueter de la nourriture de manière mécanique, mais pas de digestion!

—Je ne comprends pas la moitié de ce qu'elle raconte, se plaignit Fred, elle parle quelle langue?

Ses deux frères le regardaient sans un mot, ils ignoraient comment lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait.

—Comment il a fait pour s'étrangler? s'enquit George.

—Pour faire simple, il a enclenché une déglutition de manière réfléchie mais son œsophage n'a pas suivi.

—Ouais…je vais faire comme si j'avais compris.

—Je suis mort? s'exclama Fred.

—Oui, lui dit Méthylène avec un air compatissant.

—Je suis un fantôme?

—Non.

—Je suis un inferius?

—Non.

—Mais alors, je suis quoi, bon sang?

—Un nécroleptique.

5. Adrénaline en poudre

Environ une semaine plus tard, Angelina Johnson croisa Méthylène en passant l'entrée de _Weasley & Weasley_. Elle pénétra dans le magasin, et vit George au comptoir.

—Oh, tu daignes enfin sortir de ton antre? lança-t-elle joyeusement.

—Je suppose que toi aussi tu veux le voir? soupira le rouquin, Oh, Lee ne pouvait vraiment pas tenir sa langue? Je vois ça venir: tout le quartier va être au courant alors que je n'ai encore rien dit à ma propre mère!

—De quoi tu parles, c'est toi que je suis venue voir! répliqua Angelina.

—Ah…euh…désolé.

—Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux, mais…à quoi faisais-tu allusion il y a deux secondes?

—Oh…viens.

D'un geste de la tête, il l'invita dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle l'y suivit et découvrit, au milieu des tournesols fanés, Fred Weasley revenu d'entre les morts, en train de menacer les fleurs du doigt.

—Ah ha! jubilait-il, Vous êtes en train de mourir, de dépérir, stupides végétaux! Mais pas moi, moi je ne finirai pas comme vous, moi, j'échappe à mon sort de mortel, ha ha ha!

—C'est…, commença Angelina.

—C'est Fred, il est de retour.

Ce dernier sembla enregistrer la présence de la jeune-fille et lui sourit.

—Oh Angelina Jonhson, le rayon de soleil éclairant ma vie…si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…

—Mais comment?

—Je suis nécroleptique, je suis mort, mais je suis vivant…hum…c'est con ce que je viens de dire, non?

—On ne sait pas encore _exactement_ ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua George, mais quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'a ramené. Nous avons été consulter une spécialiste, une Thanatomage qui nous a expliqué que c'était encore un phénomène en partie inexpliqué et qu'elle devait encore l'étudier…d'ailleurs, Fred, Méthylène vient de passer.

—Elle a acheté quoi?

—De l'eau en poudre. Mais elle venait surtout pour t'apporter un colis de la part du Pr Cinnamon.

—Et c'est quoi?

—De l'adrénaline en poudre.

Angelina semblait toujours sous le choc et ne pensait même pas à demander ce que pouvait être de l'adrénaline en poudre. George tint cependant à le lui expliquer.

—C'est une poudre qu'il doit diluer dans de l'eau, un peu comme de la tisane, et il la boit, ça va stimuler ses organes pour donner des semblants de vie…tout comme cette pommade violette dont j'ai oublié le nom et qu'elles nous apportent régulièrement, il doit s'en enduire le corps et cela empêche la décomposition, sinon, il commencerait à sentir mauvais.

—Arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais un petit vieux dans un hospice! rouspéta Fred, Je ne sens _pas_ mauvais.

—Mais…j'expliquais juste comment tu devais…t'entretenir.

—Angelina n'a pas envie d'entendre ce genre de trucs, pas vrai?

La jeune-fille ne parla pas quand Fred s'approcha d'elle en souriant. Il glissa un minuscule tournesol trop jeune pour avoir fané dans ses cheveux.

—Tu es encore plus jolie comme ça, souffla-t-il, charmeur.

—Merci, dit-elle faiblement, mais attends, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, Fred…tu…qui est au courant?

—Eh bien, pour l'instant, toi, George, Ron, Lee, la Thanatomage et sa laideronne d'assistante, et puis c'est tout.

—Et vos parents?

—On cherche la manière de leur annoncer, dit George.

—Bon, reprit Fred, Angelina, ça doit faire des mois que je ne t'ai plus vue, donc…

—Donc ?

—Donc on va se promener, allez viens!

Et sans plus, il lui attrapa la main et la tira hors de l'arrière-boutique.

—Mais…que vont dire les gens?

—J'ai un frère jumeau toujours en vie, tu te rappelles? Je n'aurais qu'à me faire passer pour lui!

Angelina ne put réprimer un petit rire, peut-être un peu nerveux, mais un rire quand même. George les regarda partir joyeusement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas certain d'aimer ça.

6. Philosophie nouvelle

Quand Molly Weasley se rendit à la boutique de ses fils, Fred n'était même pas là.

George et Ron avaient longuement réfléchi à la manière de leur présenter la chose, à elle, à Arthur et aux autres Weasley. Fallait-il leur envoyer un hibou ou les appeler par la cheminée et tout leur dire cash? Ils ne les croiraient pas, ils penseraient probablement que le chagrin leur avait fait perdre toute santé mentale. Les deux frères en avaient donc conclu qu'il valait mieux les inviter à dîner et les laisser constater le phénomène par eux-mêmes et après avoir vérifié que leurs sens ne les trompaient pas, ils seraient prêts à admettre la vérité.

Mais Fred ne fut pas là.

—Par les tétons de Morgane, où il a encore filé? s'énerva George.

—Il est parti manger une glace avec Angelina, répondit Ron avec lassitude alors qu'il rangeait l'arrière-boutique, enfin, je veux dire, Angelina va manger une glace et lui il va la regarder faire…à moins que Florian n'ait inventé le sorbet à l'adrénaline depuis la dernière fois que j'y suis allé…

—M'man et P'pa sont là…et Ginny aussi, les autres n'ont pas pu venir.

—Il est chiant, c'est vrai…au fait, t'aurait pas vu Loki?

—Qui?

—L'espèce de gnome moche qu'on nous avait envoyé, je ne le retrouve plus…

—On a un problème plus sérieux, Ron!

—Oui, oui, je sais!

George regarda son benjamin déposer une caisse en bougonnant.

Fred était _encore_ avec Angelina?

Il se précipita au dehors et se dirigea d'un pas furieux et décidé vers l'échoppe du glacier. Il n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quelque chose le dérangea quand il aperçut le couple assis à une table, Angelina sirotant un sorbet, et Fred la regardant amoureusement.

Enfin, si, tout compte, ce qui le dérangeait était évident.

—Oh…, fit Angelina en le voyant arriver, mais…

Heureusement, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Il avait été tacitement décidé que les deux frères ne devaient pas être vus ensembles en public, pour éviter de créer la confusion. Quand Fred vit son jumeau arriver vers eux avec un air peu commode, il attrapa la main d'Angelina et s'enfuit avec elle en courant dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse. George s'arrêta une demi-seconde pour encaisser le fait que Fred le _fuyait_ et puis se décida à les suivre.

Ils s'enfoncèrent bientôt dans des ruelles peu fréquentées, baignées de lumières d'or du jour alternées avec les ombres des immeubles et des poubelles. Fred et Angelina courraient, et elle se mit à rire, comme si finalement, elle trouvait cela excitant. Comme s'ils étaient deux aventuriers poursuivis par le méchant. Le rire de Fred se mêla au sien.

Et George eut la désagréable impression que son frère le narguait, le provoquait.

Par chance, il parvint à les coincer dans un cul-de-sac. Les deux fuyards se tournèrent, dos au mur, et redoublèrent de rire.

—Tu es complètement cinglé, gloussa Angelina, le souffle saccadé par la course.

—Mais c'était amusant, non?

—Oui!

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? hurla George qui ne souriait pas.

—Oh, relax, frangin, on voulait juste…avoir un peu de fun!

—Mais…tu es inconscient, et si les gens nous voyaient?

—Eh, c'est toi qui es arrivé en deuxième ici, c'est toi l'intrus, techniquement.

—Tu ne devrais même pas sortir de la boutique!

—Et pourquoi? J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser?

—T'amuser? Mais c'est dangereux!

—Dangereux? George, je ne te reconnais plus…depuis quand tu trouves ce genre de choses dangereuses?

—Il ne s'agit pas d'une de nos farces, c'est sérieux!

Angelina s'approcha de George et lui mit une petite tape amicale dans le dos.

—Allez, ça va, je t'assure, on ne faisait rien de mal, tenta-t-elle pour l'apaiser.

—Mais…

—Mon cher frère, reprit Fred, en mourant, j'ai compris mieux que quiconque la valeur de la vie, et maintenant que par je ne sais quel enchantement j'ai droit à une seconde chance, je compte bien y mettre du piquant!

—Que veux-tu dire?

—Que je ne compte suivre aucune règle, qu'elle soit établie par toi ou par la doctoresse! Je ne vais pas être sage, je ne l'ai jamais été, et ça ne va pas changer!

—Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas de dire ça, assura George, mais dans le cas présent, je pense au contraire qu'il vaut mieux être prudent.

—Désolé, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre…je suis mort, mais je revis, une nouvelle philosophie s'impose. Je veux que mon existence soit une explosion d'étoiles, et je me soucie peu de ce que les autres en pensent!

—Même maman?

—Le visage de Fred changea. Son sourire s'effaça.

—Que va-t-on lui dire…à notre maman?

7. Erreur quantique

—Qu'est-t-il arrivé à mon bébé?

Molly avait hurlé, que dis-je, vociféré ces mots en étranglant à moitié Cyan Cinnamon qu'elle tenait par le col, comme si celle-ci était responsable de l'état de Fred.

La petite femme rousse avait eu du mal, beaucoup de mal, à encaisser le choc quand elle avait découvert ce qui s'était passé. Quand George et Angelina avaient fait apparaître Fred entre eux deux, Arthur et Ginny avaient eu des réactions fortes, mais Molly avait carrément failli tomber de sa chaise, une main sur le cœur. Celle qui avait descendu Bellatrix Lestrange en l'assaisonnant d'un vocable dur n'était plus qu'une pauvre petite mère sous le choc.

Une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits, George avait alors tenté d'expliquer la situation à la famille. Fred n'avait pas pipé mot, il trouvait cela gênant d'être regardé comme un spécimen de laboratoire. George avait essayé de rationaliser le plus, citant les explications du Pr Cinnamon. Arthur avait ensuite demandé à rencontrer la Thanatomage, et après s'être glissés dans l'Allée des Embrumes le plus discrètement qu'il était possible pour un groupe de personnes aux cheveux flamboyants, Méthylène les avait accueillis en souriant.

—Je veux bien vous réexpliquer encore une fois, Mrs Weasley, disait Cinnamon, mais si vous pouviez me laisser respirer ce serait plus simple…

Molly relâcha la doctoresse morbide et tâcha de se calmer. Des traces sur ses joues indiquaient qu'elle avait pleuré. Arthur la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques mots pour tenter de la tranquilliser. Il levait les yeux vers Cinnamon avec une lueur de crainte dans le regard.

—Je voudrais savoir, dit-il témérairement, est-ce que mon fils est…immortel?

—Pas vraiment, répondit Cinnamon de sa voix médicale dépourvue d'émotion, l'immortalité est une chimère, une bêtise, et personne ne peut l'atteindre. Des fous ont déjà essayé, mais n'y sont jamais parvenu. Qu'il s'agisse de Flamel et son élixir de longue-vie ou Lord Voldemort et ses désormais célèbres Horcruxes, ils ont fini par mourir. Mourir, c'est inéluctable, on peut reporter l'échéance, mais pas y échapper. Le cas de votre fils est mystérieux et particulier, il est alors qu'il ne devrait pas être, sa matière s'anime et revit alors que cela défie la loi la plus fondamentale de l'existence: c'est une erreur quantique.

—Mon fils n'est pas une erreur! grinça Molly avec haine.

—Je n'ai pas dit ça. Il…

—Ça suffit! intervint Fred, arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là! Je suis là! Je me fiche d'être immortel, c'est juste que je vis et que c'est ce qui compte!

—Mon chéri…, gémit Molly en tendant une main vers lui.

—Je suis heureux d'être à nouveau en vie, et vous savez quoi?

—Non.

—Salut!

Sans plus, il prit la tangente en bousculant Méthylène et fila hors du cabinet. Fred était à nouveau parti.

Angelina posa une main sur l'épaule de George.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle de sa voix douce, c'est un jeune chien fou, laisse-lui le temps d'atterrir et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

—C'est vrai, ne t'inquiète pas, renchérit Méthylène sur le même ton.

8. Ondes négatives

Ron avait disparu.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, c'était comme s'il avait filé en douce du jour au lendemain sans laisser de message. George l'avait hélé un matin en ouvrant la boutique et n'avait obtenu aucune réponse. Il avait attendu toute la journée en pensant qu'il avait simplement décidé de sécher le boulot pour x raison —et il se promettait de lui passer un bon savon pour ça. Mais dès la tombée de la nuit, il s'était rendu à l'évidence: il était arrivé quelque chose à Ron.

Molly en était bien entendu toute retournée, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça après le retour à la vie de Fred. Elle pensait que Ron avait été kidnappé pour un gros vilain pas beau.

—Si j'étais le Pr Cinnamon, dit Méthylène alors qu'elle venait à la boutique pour un nouvel achat, je dirais que c'est l'univers qui essaie de rétablir son équilibre: on vous a rendu un frère, on vous en prend un autre…

—J'en doute, répondit George en ouvrant sa caisse enregistreuse, je pense plutôt que c'est un ancien partisan de Voldemort qui n'a pas digéré et qui veut se venger sur Harry Potter et ses proches…puis, Ron, il est devenu célèbre aussi, maintenant!

—Mouais…tu dois avoir raison, capitula la maigrichonne.

—Dis-moi, ça fait beaucoup d'articles que tu nous achètes, ces derniers-temps…

—Je suis devenue accro à _Weasley & Weasley_! Vos produits sont tout bonnement fantastiques! répondit Méthylène avec des paillettes dans les yeux.

—A ce point-là?

—Oui, encore merci pour les Jelly Snapies, même si de l'avis général, elles goutent la crotte de chauve-souris!

—C'était une idée de Fred, il ne vend plus, mais il continue à inventer des farces…et maintenant, il se paie aussi la tronche des autres morts…

—Bon, cette fois, je vais te prendre des bougies qui puent…c'est pour faire une blague au professeur…elle reçoit ce soir pour un dîner romantique…ça va casser l'ambiance!

—Ce n'est pas très gentil, mais j'aime ce genre d'esprit! dit George en tentant d'imaginer que Cinnamon puisse avoir une vie sentimentale.

—C'est vrai? Bah, elle mérite d'être un peu taquinée, ne fusse que parce qu'elle a tendance à parler des gens comme s'ils n'étaient que des amas de particules…quanta par-ci, entropie par-là…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée brusque de Fred et d'Angelina. George eut une sensation de vertige.

Angelina et Fred, encore fourrés ensemble.

—C'était génial ! s'exclama la jeune-fille, Fred m'a emmenée dans la partie moldue de Londres!

—Ouais, génial…, marmonna George.

—Je t'y emmènerai autant de fois que tu veux! dit Fred en prenant les mains d'Angelina dans les siennes, Et même en dehors de Londres, on peut aller où tu veux, à Paris, à Rome, à…

—Ça suffit!

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a frangin?

—Tu crois que c'est le moment pour un city-trip?

—Ben…

—Il a raison, chuchota Angelina, avec la disparition de Ron…

—Ron va sans doute très bien, et puis de toute manière, ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on va le retrouver…si ça trouve, il est à Paris!

—…

—…

—Tu as changé, Fred, tu…

—Non, c'est toi qui as changé, t'étais _cool _avant!

—Je suis très cool, mais je m'inquiète quand ma famille traverse une crise. Si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui as enlevé Ron, c'est une autre de tes «nouvelles blagues», comme quand tu as fait exploser les égouts de Gringotts pendant que les Gobelins prenaient leur repas!

—Je crois que je vais vous laisser, glissa Méthylène en prenant ses bougies.

—Moi aussi, dit Angelina.

—Je n'irais pas jusqu'à programmer l'enlèvement de mon propre petit frère! cria Fred qui ne rigolait plus. Tu crois quoi? Que je l'ai stupéfixié puis enfermé dans un placard et que j'attends en ricanant que l'un de vous le trouve?

—Va savoir avec toi.

—J'en ai assez entendu, viens, Angie…

—Elle est déjà partie.

—Rhhhâ, tu l'as fait fuir avec tes ondes négatives!

Les deux frères se tournèrent le dos.

Après le boulot, George vérifia tous les placards, histoire de voir si on n'y trouvait pas un Ron pétrifié.

9. Paranoïa

Fred et George ne s'étaient pas souvent disputés. N'importe qui vous le dira, ils n'étaient pas seulement des frères, mais des meilleurs amis.

Mais cela arrivait parfois. Quand ils avaient tenté d'outrepasser la limite d'âge de la Coupe de Feu et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés avec des barbes dignes du Père Noël. Ils s'étaient chamaillés, reportant chacun la faute sur l'autre, mais ils en riaient déjà quelques minutes plus tard.

Certains épisodes avaient terminé moins joyeusement. Et curieusement, ces épisodes avaient en commun d'avoir Ron pour victime et Fred comme origine de l'idée. Un coup il volait la baguette de papa pour transformer son nounours en grosse araignée, un coup, il tentait de lui faire réaliser un Serment Inviolable…

Mais Fred était-il vraiment responsable de la disparition de Ron ou George avait-il été rendu paranoïaque par la jalousie?

George fit le point et constata avec amertume que depuis que son jumeau était revenu à la vie, il n'avait pas un seul instant savouré ces retrouvailles. Le phénomène l'avait d'abord effrayé, ensuite intrigué, et pour finir, il pensait que cela ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Car Fred était toujours mort.

Ensuite, il y avait Angelina. Et George ne s'était jamais senti autant en colère contre son frère.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Comment était passé de la souffrance de son absence à la souffrance de sa trop grande présence? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réjoui une seule seconde du retour du frère tant aimé? Comme le faisait sa famille et ses amis?

Mais Fred avait changé, c'était certain. Et George avait le sentiment d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

10. Le bal du vampire

George trouva Fred dans l'arrière-boutique devant une tonne de paperasse.

—Je fais les comptes et je trie les factures, expliqua-t-il.

—Ah.

—Comme ça, tu devras admettre que je peux faire des choses sérieuses…si ça te tient à cœur, je le fais pour toi.

—Fred…

—Nan, mais t'as vu le nombre d'achats au nom de Méthylène...Ici, «Méthylène Schrödinger», et encore ici, et là… Elle doit avoir complété deux cartes de fidélité en un mois!

—Elle est folle, celle-là.

—Je crois qu'elle est amoureuse de toi.

—C'est ça. Ou de toi.

—Bah…elle achetait déjà bien avant que je revienne, donc, c'est pour toi...tu ne la connaissais pas donc tu ne faisais pas attention, c'est tout. Puis, il faut voir comment elle te regarde quand tu lui rends la monnaie…

—Oui, ben, c'est pas le moment. Avec Ron qui…

—Pour changer de sujet, on a reçu ça, dit Fred en tendant un carton à son jumeau, C'est Sanguini, tu sais, le vampire, il organise une petite fête dimanche…

—Et alors?

—Ben, on est invités. Me demande pas pourquoi, mais apparemment, il nous trouve _cool_ et branchés.

—Mouais, dis plutôt que lui et toi, vous devez bien vous entendre entre morts-vivants…p'tête qu'y aura une momie en guise de disc-jockey.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, encore? C'est quoi cette voix pleine de fiel?

—Ce qui me prend? Notre petit frère est porté disparu, et toi, tu ne penses qu'à une soirée mondaine avec un vampire, voilà ce qui me prend!

—Oh, arrête un peu de tout ramener à Ronniekins, j'ai de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il va bien.

—Mais oui, c'est ça…

—Si tu y tiens, il faut d'abord que tu te poses la question de _pourquoi_ Ron a été enlevé, trouver le motif, c'est trouver le coupable!

—Et d'après toi, pourquoi a-t-on enlevé Ron?

Fred se frotta les mains et prit un air machiavélique.

—Parce qu'il en savait trop et qu'il fallait se débarrasser du témoin gênant!

—Tu ne peux pas arrêter tes conneries une demi-seconde? répliqua George en lui lançant l'invitation de Sanguini à la figure.

11. Cœur d'ange

Lee Jordan devint l'espion de George auprès de Fred et Angelina.

Les trois garçons avaient toujours eu un béguin pour la jeune-fille, mais ne s'étaient jamais autorisés à lui faire ouvertement la cour, comme s'ils avaient silencieusement convenu que leur amitié devait passer avant n'importe quelle bonne femme.

Mais on parle du trio le plus fourbe que Poudlard ait connu et d'une gonzesse aussi jolie que douce et intelligente, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandirent et que leurs hormones s'étaient mises à bouillonner, les coups bas devinrent permis. Lee n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de placer des compliments sur sa Poursuiveuse préférée en plein commentaire de match, et George se contentait de répéter à la belle qu'elle était le seul individu qui ne risquait jamais d'être le dindon de leurs farces.

Mais Fred était sorti avec elle lors du Bal de Noël pendant leur sixième année. Ron avait demandé aux jumeaux s'ils avaient une cavalière et Fred avait répondu: «Oui, Angelina Johnson.» «Tu lui as demandé?» «Ah, non, tu fais bien de me le rappeler…Ohé, Angelina! Ça te dirait d'être ma cavalière pour le Bal?». Elle avait accepté, mais semblait avoir réfléchi avant d'acquiescer, et George et Lee avaient pensé que c'était parce qu'elle s'était sentie obligée.

Alors, Lee était ravi de chaperonner le couple à chaque fois qu'ils allaient au restaurant.

—De toutes façons, tu ne peux rien avaler, arguait-il au rouquin nécroleptique, Angelina ne va pas manger toute seule, cela la mettrait mal à l'aise…mais comme je suis là, on peut commander pour deux sans que ça fasse bizarre!

Fred ne semblait pas apprécier.

—Toujours pas de nouvelle de Ron? demandait timidement Angelina qui voulait éviter que tout tourne au vinaigre.

—Ginny en a parlé à Harry et Hermione, répondait Fred.

—Oui, c'est leur meilleur ami, on n'allait pas le leur cacher.

—Ils sont très inquiets, susurra Lee, je les ai vus enquêter dans la boutique, le dernier endroit où il a été aperçu…j'espère qu'ils vont trouver le coupable.

—Ouais, moi aussi, si George pouvait arrêter de m'accuser…

De retour auprès de son ami, Lee ne s'était pas mesuré.

—T'aurais du voir la désinvolture avec laquelle il parle de Ron! On dirait qu'il s'en fout. Vous pourriez le retrouver découpé en morceaux par un serial killer, il s'en fout!

—Depuis que son cœur ne bat plus, il a décidé d'arrêter de s'en servir à ce que je vois, c'est comme s'il n'en avait tout simplement pas!

Mais si George et Lee avaient été de bonne foi, ils auraient avoué que dans cette affaire, Ron n'était qu'une excuse. Que ce qui les intéressait n'était pas les battements du cœur de Fred, mais plutôt de savoir pour qui battait celui d'Angelina.

12. Explosion d'étoiles

Dimanche soir.

Les Weasley étaient rassemblés avec Harry et Hermione. Alors que Bill et Fleur étaient venus annoncer la venue future d'un nouveau Weasley, ils découvrirent avec amertume la tragédie que vivaient les autres.

—Fred et encore parti? s'épouvanta Molly.

—Il n'arrête pas, dit piteusement George, je n'arrive pas à le canaliser.

—Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui? demanda Charlie.

—Comment dire…, commença George, il veut vivre sa seconde vie à cent à l'heure, et ça le rend imprévisible et incontrôlable.

—Il faudrait quand même qu'il vienne, il n'a quand même pas oublié qu'il avait une famille et des amis?

—Honnêtement, maman, parfois, j'ai peur que si.

Soudain, Lee fit irruption dans la pièce:

—J'ai vu Fred, annonça-t-il.

—Où ça! hurla Molly en se retenant de sauter sur le jeune-homme aux dreadlocks pour le secouer comme un prunier.

—Je ne sais pas trop, bafouilla Lee, mais…il était avec Angelina.

—Angelina…, répéta George d'un ton aigri.

—Ben zut, tu aurais du noter la direction qu'ils ont prise, fit Ginny en frappant son poing droit dans sa paume gauche.

George fit passer son regard sur l'entièreté de la pièce. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'invitation de Sanguini.

—Je sais où il est!

Il saisit le carton et se précipita à l'adresse indiquée avec toute la smala sur les talons. Par Merlin, comment Fred avait-il pu y aller, à cette maudite soirée? Et en y amenant Angelina qui plus est. _Son _Angelina. Avec une saveur particulièrement amère sur la langue, il imagina la jeune-femme vêtue d'une robe sublime, dansant amoureusement avec son frère en costume, son frère dont le feu des cheveux contrastait avec le teint de cadavre.

Comme lors du Bal de Noël, Fred s'était encore permis de s'accaparer leur ange. Il avait enfreint le règlement.

_«Mais je ne compte suivre aucune règle », avait-il prévenu, «je veux que mon existence soit une explosion d'étoiles.»_

L'invitation indiquait une adresse dans l'Allée des Embrumes, ce qui à la réflexion était à peine étonnant. Après avoir passé l'énorme porte en bois en présentant le carton à un vigile blanchâtre qui était probablement un vampire, ils découvrirent une salle de danse incroyablement sublime par rapport à leurs attentes. Colonnes de marbres, fontaines d'eau cristalline, velours noir, orchestre, statues de nymphes et immenses saladiers remplis de vin (ou de sang?). Une petite touche de gothique, dans les goûts de l'organisateur, sans doute.

—Eh ben, fit Harry, moi qui imaginais que ce serait comme pour l'anniversaire de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, avec les scies musicales, et le gâteau pourri…

—Et l'intervention de Mimi Geignarde, ajouta Hermione en grimaçant.

—Tiens…mais c'est Cyan Cinnamon…au bras de Sanguini!, constata Molly.

—Ça non plus, c'est pas étonnant, dit son mari, mais ça explique l'invitation…

George ne prêtait pas attention à ce genre de considérations et cherchait Fred et Angelina du regard.

Elle devait être là, elle devait être à lui, sa merveilleuse Angelina. Il devait apercevoir sa silhouette fine se découper au milieu des invités. Il la voyait déjà, dans une robe dorée et échancrée faisant ressortie sa peau bronzée et ses cheveux ébène, tels des pétales autour du cœur d'un tournesol. Son ange, sa fée. Elle serait son héliotrope, il serait son Van Gogh. Oh, il se serait coupé l'autre oreille pour elle!

Mais elle était avec Fred. Quelque part dans cette foule.

Il cherchait, bousculait et filait entre les invités, les autres le perdirent de vue.

—Angelina! cria-t-il.

Une explosion d'étoiles. Fred voulait une explosion d'étoiles. Mais George ne voulait qu'un seul astre, un soleil noir, comme un tournesol.

—Angelina!

Il parvint à atteindre l'autre bout de la salle. Il y avait une sortie qui donnait sur une cour intérieure avec un jardin de cyprès. Fred et Angelina y étaient sans doute, en train de se bécoter au calme en toute impunité.

La nuit tombait, le ciel s'assombrissait doucement. Une jeune-fille était présente sur un banc de pierre. Seule. Ce n'était pas Angelina.

L'heure bleue, entre chien et loup. Bleu de Méthylène.

13. Danse macabre

—Bonsoir, mon beau George! chantonna Méthylène.

Elle se leva et avança vers lui comme si elle faisait du patin à glace sur un nuage d'ouate. Elle était magnifique. Une robe de dentelle noire, un corset, un chignon élégant parsemé de dahlias noirs, le vilain petit canard s'était métamorphosé en corbeau glamour. Une telle transformation rappela à George comment des Hermione Granger pouvaient être sublimes avec une tenue pervenche et un peu de Lissempli, mais ça le ramena surtout à penser une fois de plus à ce Bal de Noël, cet horrible Bal de Noël.

—Où sont Angelina et Fred?

—Hein? Je ne les ai pas vus, susurra Méthylène d'une voix sucrée. Mais tu n'entends pas ? L'orchestre a commencé à jouer…danse avec moi!

Sans même lui demander son avis, elle captura les mains de George et en glissa une sur sa hanche. Elle s'élança dans un pas de côté et ils entamèrent une valse, le jeune-homme se laissant porter car ignorant comment réagir.

—Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

—Mon beau George…

—Quoi?

—Tu aimes cette robe? Et ma coiffure?

—Euh…très jolies, mais…

—J'ai passé des heures à me préparer pour toi. J'ai mis une double-dose de pommade à l'adrénaline et je me suis même maquillée avec du fard à joues «rose sablée» pour avoir l'air vivante.

—…

Silence. Ils continuèrent à tournoyer au son d'un quatuor de violons plaintifs, George comme un automate livide, Méthylène fermant les yeux de bonheur.

—Tu es…

—Oui, je suis morte, souffla-t-elle en ouvrant ses yeux bordés de noir.

—Comme Fred?

—Nécroleptique, c'est bien ça.

Le rouquin hésitait à cesser la danse, mais comme prisonnier d'un sortilège, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, c'était devenu automatique.

—J'étais souvent assise derrière toi en cours, expliqua-t-elle, mais tu ne m'as jamais vue, alors que j'ai de nombreuses fois murmuré ton prénom. Je suis morte durant la bataille de Poudlard et tu sais quoi? C'est Augustus Rockwood qui m'a tuée. Fred et moi partageons notre meurtrier…Tu le hais de toute ton âme, Rockwood, n'est-ce pas?

—Et comment es-tu…

—Je suis revenue mystérieusement à la vie pendant que tout le monde fêtait la victoire. Je suis orpheline, et trop transparente pour avoir des amis. Personne n'était là pour se réjouir de mon retour, et toi tu pleurais Fred…C'est alors qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée s'est approchée de moi…

—Un Mangemort?

—Non, c'était le Pr Cinnamon. Elle errait sur le champ de bataille comme…comme un vautour. Oui, en fait, c'est ça, elle était venue pour les charognes. Un vautour. Elle m'a recueillie et je suis devenue son premier spécimen nécroleptique. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de cas semblable au mien avant. Les produits à l'adrénaline ont été créés grâce à moi, je les ai testés.

Méthylène cessa sa danse et resserra son étreinte. George se sentit mal à l'aise et impuissant. Elle approchait ses lèvres de celles du jeune-homme dangereusement.

—Mon nom aurait pourtant du te mettre la puce à l'oreille, mon beau George, car maintenant, il me sied, dit-elle de manière presque inaudible, Méthylène Schrödinger, à la fois morte et vivante. Ceci est mon Cantique du quantique. Mon cœur ne bat peut-être plus, mais il est entièrement à toi!

—Non, arrête! s'écria-t-il en la repoussant.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il fit un pas en arrière. Il était vrai qu'il aurait du s'en douter. Aussi bien de la nécrolepsie de Méthylène au vu de sa maigreur et de son teint pâle, que de son amour qui crevait les yeux. Mais il aimait la rayonnante Angelina, pas cet astre mort.

—Je vois! dit-elle, avec dans la voix une déception à fendre le cœur, Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ a de plus que moi, hein? C'est parce qu'elle est vivante? Ça ne durera pas, tu sais?

—C'est pas pour ça, mais…tu ne prévois quand même pas de tuer Angelina?

—Pffeu…la merveilleuse Angelina Johnson, la jolie star du Quidditch!

Méthylène eut alors un sourire de malice.

—Elle préfère Fred, n'est-ce pas?

—Mais…je sais pas!

—Si elle l'aime, elle l'aime plus que toi, alors qu'il ne peut même pas la satisfaire pour certaines choses, puisque ses organes sont morts…

—Je n'avais pas pensé à ce problème.

—Oh que si que tu y avais pensé. Mais tu sais bien que ça ne change rien, car l'amour voit au-delà de ça, et visiblement, pour Angelina, être mort, ça n'est pas un problème! Alors, pourquoi pour toi ça l'est?

—Arrête!

—Je te tiens, petite garce! dit une voix.

George et Méthylène se tournèrent vers la tierce personne.

Les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements froissés, Ron Weasley se tenait là, et il avait l'air de vouloir en découdre.

14. Loki

George ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans émettre un son. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas d'humeur pour les câlins de réconfort. Il fixait Méthylène avec une expression mauvaise. Fred et Angelina apparurent derrière lui.

—On l'a retrouvé, annonça Fred, on a retrouvé Ron, tu vois que je me souciais de lui!

Arthur, Molly et le reste de la bande arrivèrent. Tous se retrouvèrent dans le jardin aux cyprès. Donc, c'était ça. Angelina n'était pas partie danser avec Fred, elle avait juste aidé ce dernier à retrouver Ron.

—Mon chériiiiii! pleurnicha Molly en tentant d'étouffer son sixième-né sous une étreinte trop chaleureuse, Où étais-tu, mon pauvre Ronnie? Oh, j'ai eu si peur!

Ron sembla décider de remettre à plus tard son envie de brutaliser Méthylène pour réconforter sa mère et offrir quelques explications.

—C'est rien, maman, je vais bien…

—Où étais-tu?

—En Belgique.

—Quoi? Comment es-tu allé en Belgique?

—Par la poste.

Tous le dévisagèrent, médusés.

—J'étais dans l'arrière-boutique et je venais de faire une étonnante découverte, quand quelqu'un est arrivé derrière moi et m'a assommé…Quand j'ai repris conscience, j'étais dans un grand carton. J'ai hurlé à l'aide et un gars a fini par ouvrir le carton pour me délivrer. Il avait fallu une quinzaine de hiboux pour me transporter. On m'avait envoyé dans l'école de magie belge, d'ailleurs, ils m'ont offert des cuberdons, vous en voulez?

Il sortit de sa veste un sachet de confiseries en forme de cône qu'il tendit à l'assemblée.

—Mais…mais…, bégaya Arthur, mais qui a trouvé amusant de t'envoyer à l'étranger par la poste?

George se tourna automatiquement vers Fred.

—Tu me soupçonnes encore? Je sais que quand j'étais petit, j'avais essayé de faire ça avec Percy parce qu'on voulait l'échanger à la Fabrique de Frères contre un qui serait moins soûlant, mais ça veut rien dire!

—C'est pas lui, dit Ron, c'est elle.

Il désignait Méthylène, celle-ci tenta de se cacher derrière George.

—Pourquoi? lui demanda-t-il.

—Parce qu'il en savait trop, répondit Fred. Parce qu'il était gênant.

Ron plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa veste, et cette fois, il en sorti un horrible lutin violet.

—Mais c'est le…le…machin, là…

—Loki, dit Ron, C'est Méthylène qui nous a envoyé Loki à la boutique. Elle est passée par une dizaine d'adresses pour brouiller les pistes, mais je l'ai quand même trouvée. Et c'était la même écriture, son écriture, sur le colis qui m'a envoyé en Belgique. L'écriture sur la notice de Loki. _Adressez vos souhaits à Loki, et il les exaucera_.

—C'est un lutin qui exauce les vœux, c'est ça…

—Oui, capitula Méthylène. Une nuit avant la bataille de Poudlard, il est venu dans ma chambre et m'a proposé d'exaucer un de mes souhaits. Je n'avais pas réfléchi. J'avais tellement peur des Mangemorts que j'ai demandé à ne pas mourir à cause d'eux. Mais j'aurais du me douter que ce ne serait pas vraiment exaucé de la manière dont je l'espérais. Et quand j'ai vu comme George était accablé par la mort de Fred…j'ai compris qu'il souhaiterait le ramener.

—Mais pourquoi? gémit George.

—C'était le seul moyen de l'éloigner de toi! hurla-t-elle en pointant Angelina, Et puis, tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton frère jumeau?

George et Fred échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent vers Angelina. Celle-ci s'avança alors vers George.

—J'ai compris, dit-elle, Tu sais…tu n'avais aucune raison d'être jaloux. Depuis le début, il n'y a qu'un seul homme que j'aime. Depuis le début.

—Ange…

«Lina» ne fut jamais prononcé. L'héliotrope avait embrassé l'artiste.

On entendit une sorte de drôle de hoquet. C'était Méthylène qui lorgnait leur baiser avec un air de chiot battu.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda Ginny.

—C'est simple, dit Fred, elle voudrait pleurer, mais elle est morte, elle ne peut pas.

—Méthylène! appela une voix de femme fatale sévère.

Le Pr Cinnamon fit son entrée, dans sa robe à la Vampirella, suivie de près par Sanguini. Son assistante la regarda de ses yeux aux glandes lacrymales sèches et se jeta dans ses bras. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, l'étrange doctoresse eut à cet instant l'air d'une humaine normale. Cyan serra contre elle Méthylène dans un geste maternel et lui tapota sa tête au chignon défait.

—Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ron s'approcha des deux femmes et tendit Loki à la Thanatomage.

—Alors, c'est toit le responsable, dit-elle en fixant la figurine d'un air de pure curiosité scientifique.

—Professeur…, commença Molly, que devons-nous faire?

—Il faut qu'il accepte de partir pour de bon, répondit Cinnamon en regardant Fred, Méthylène n'y arrive pas encore, mais c'est pourtant la seule solution.

15. Au revoir

Fred et George étaient au cimetière de Loutry-Sainte-Chaspoule. Seuls. Face à eux, la tombe de Fred. Là où il avait été enterré avant son retour à la vie.

—Ça me fait bizarre de voir ça, confia-t-il, je ne me rappelle même pas comment j'en suis sorti. Le premier matin, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit comme d'habitude, j'ai été nous faire le p'tit déj', puis j'ai attendu que tu te lèves, puis…

—Puis tu as manqué de t'étrangler avec un toast.

Ils restèrent un instant en silence. Automne. Il faisait toujours plus froid dans les cimetières.

—Le Pr Cinnamon a dit qu'il suffisait de demander à Loki si tu…

—Oui, si je veux m'en aller vers un monde meilleur, il faut que je lui adresse ce souhait. Il faut simplement que je lui demande que tout rentre dans l'ordre et je ne vous embêterais plus.

—Tu ne nous embêtes pas! protesta George. Fred…

—Oui?

—Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu m'as manqué dès l'instant où tu es mort. Et tu me manqueras toujours.

Fred sourit en baissant les yeux, comme gêné.

—Moi, je veux que tu sois heureux, alors ne pense plus à moi, pense à ceux qui te restent. Papa, maman, nos frères et sœur, nos amis…Angelina!

—Tu l'aimes aussi, Angelina, pas vrai?

—Ce n'est pas important…je suis mort, je ne vivrai jamais à ses côtés, je ne vieillirai pas avec elle, et ça je dois l'accepter. De toute façon, elle a fait son choix. Elle t'aime. Je n'ai qu'à la respecter. Et Lee pense sans doute la même chose.

—Nous appellerons notre premier fils Fred.

—Tssst.

—Dis-moi…tu te sens prêt à partir?

—Je sais pas…mais je le serai un jour. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça de toute façon.

—Et ton explosion d'étoiles?

—A la longue, elles ramollissent, les étoiles. Comme des pâtes dans de l'eau bouillante. Ce n'est pas une vie. Rien ne vaut la vie.

Nouveau silence. Le vent emporta quelques feuilles rousses.

—Je vais bientôt revenir à la terre, dit Fred, retour à la case départ, comme si toute cette histoire n'avait pas eu lieu.

—Pour moi ça change tout.

—Ah? Pourquoi?

—Parce que cette fois, j'aurais eu le temps de te dire au revoir.

—George…

—On devrait rentrer.

—C'est vrai qu'il va être l'heure de dîner. Tu as faim?

—Non. Soif.

—Tu veux une bière? Ben, t'es au bon endroit !

—Fred…

* * *

><p>Et voilà, merci d'avoir lu.<p> 


End file.
